


signature color

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “taemin i was five gold fish away from expanding my kitty yard.  now i’ve got a crap load of pillows and balls,” he smacks taemin in the back of the head from his perch on the sofa when the younger snorts, “and like five fish.  what the hell taemin?”





	

“what the hell did you do?”

“what?”  taemin’s voice comes from the floor where he’s furiously texting.

“taemin i was five gold fish away from expanding my kitty yard.  now i’ve got a crap load of pillows and balls,” he smacks taemin in the back of the head from his perch on the sofa when the younger snorts, “and like five fish.  what the hell taemin?”

“you needed more variety.  you’ll never get the rare cats if you keep everything monochromatic.”

jinki sighs exasperatedly.  “i had it the way i wanted it.  why would you think i’d need two cardboard boxes, four pillows, and three balls?”

taemin lays down on his back, folding his hands over his phone he has propped on his chest, face serious as he looks up at jinki’s face. 

“to remind you of us.  the soccer ball is obviously minho.  the sakura pillow is clearly kibum.  the small shopping box is jonghyun,” jinki rolls his eyes.

“seriously?” 

“what?  it’s to hold all his writing books.”  if jinki hadn’t seen taemin feign that look of innocence a thousand times before he might actually believe it.

“so which one is you?”

“i’m the burger cushion of course.”

“of course.”  jinki scrolls through the items again, furrowing his brow as he suddenly notices a pattern.

“did you buy every yellow thing they have?”  taemin smiles, that damn smile that gets jinki’s heart racing in more ways than one.

“it’s my signature color.”

Save


End file.
